


Visiting

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Community: fic_promptly, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Six months after his dad’s death, Bikky finally goes to visit his grave.





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Visiting his father's grave,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere between Vols. 1 and 2.

Bikky feels a bit guilty, he probably should’ve done this months ago, but there’s been so much going on what with school, basketball practice, and getting used to his new home and his guardian. The time’s just flown past and it’s kinda hard to believe it’s been six months since his dad died. It hit him suddenly this morning, so he’d asked Ryo if they could visit. He knows he could’ve come alone, but he sorta wants to introduce Ryo to his dad, even though he can’t, not really.

The cemetery is huge, and the day of the funeral is blurry in Bikky’s mind. He clearly remembers standing by his father’s grave and watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground, but he can’t remember getting there. Of course, Ryo knows the way, and he stands back, giving his foster son some privacy.

Placing the flowers he’s brought with him into the vase, Bikky sits cross-legged on the grass, putting his chin in his hands as he reads the headstone. It’s a nice one; it says ‘Beloved Father’ and everything.

“Hi, dad. Sorry it’s taken me so long to visit, I’ve been kinda busy. I don’t cut school anymore, and it takes up a lot of my time. There’s always a ton of homework too. I’m doing okay though, my grades are getting better and I made the basketball team, which is awesome. I live with one of the cops who caught your killer. That’s him, over by the trees; his name’s Ryo and he’s pretty cool. I really like him even though he’s kinda strict; I have to eat my veggies and go to bed way early, but Ryo says it’s so I can grow up big and strong. Don’t see a lot of short basketball players, so I do need to grow some.” 

Bikky plucks at the grass beside his knee, not sure what he should say now. This is harder than he’s thought it would be. “I miss you a lot, but I bet you’re with mom now. At least I hope you made it to heaven. Maybe if you did you and mom can watch over me, sorta like angels? I’d like that, it would be cool, but I’d understand if you’re both too busy. Guess you probably have a lot of catching up to do. I’ll try to visit more often in future, so I can tell you stuff, but don’t be mad if I don’t come for a few months. It’s a long way.”

Biting his lip, Bikky looks at his hands. “I know you did your best for me, dad, it just got really hard for you after mom died, taking care of me by yourself, and you had to make money any way you could. I wish you’d found a better way, a proper job, because then you might still be alive. But if you were, then I probably wouldn’t be where I am now, so maybe… maybe things happened the way they did for a reason. I dunno.” He trails off with a heavy sigh, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat and brushing away a few tears.

Losing his dad was hard, and Bikky knows he’ll never forget him, but he thinks maybe in a lot of ways, he’s better off now. Ryo can give him so much more that his dad ever could. He hopes his dad understands.

The End


End file.
